Promise Me
by nekokawaiineko
Summary: The island trio has returned home and is trying to get back into the routine of everyday life. One day after school Sora is questioning his ability to transition back to everyday life, but Kairi lets him know that she and Riku will always be there for him. The two then share a special moment.


The war between 13 darknesses and 7 lights was over. Xehanort had been defeated, and balance was restored. At least for now. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, three Guardians of Light, returned to their island home. The trio was thrilled to be back, but they felt strange as they readjusted to family, friends and school life. After spending years fighting heartless, nobodies, dream eaters and various other enemies, the island was almost too quiet. After school hours, Sora stayed after class to catch up on work and clean up before he left. Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi cleaned up from outdoor club activities.

After clean up the eldest boy told the red headed princess, "My mom has a family dinner planned for today, and I need to be back soon so I can help set up." Even if the mayor of Destiny Islands had a large celebration for the three heroes, Riku's mom insisted on having a more informal family event.

Kairi understood, "Sora and I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll bring some leftovers for you guys.", the older boy told her. Kairi gave him a smile and a quick hug before he was off. Before Riku passed the gates to go off campus he turned toward his friend and asked, "Make sure lazy bones didn't fall asleep in there!"

"I'll go check on him!", she waved goodbye to the silver haired boy before grabbing her book bag and headed inside the building to Sora's class. The young girl walked up to the second floor, passed lingering students, and down a glowing hallway lit by the setting sun. "Sora?" the girl called for her friend as she opened his classroom door. The brunette was facing the window on the east side of the classroom and gave no response to the red head's call. "Sora?", Kairi asked again concerned and walked up to the boy.

"Everything is back to the way it's supposed to be", Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, we finally get to stay home", Kairi added. The blue eyed boy gave off a small laugh but there was little amusement in it. "Something funny?", questioned the young girl.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we never left the island? No keyblades, no outside worlds, no war."

"I have before but… I try not to dwell on it. I mean what good would that do?". The Princess of Heart wondered where this was coming from. Sora was normally cheery and infecting everyone with his contagious smile. Now he was staring out the window aimlessly, not cracking so much as a grin to his close friend. The girl wondered if Sora didn't want to be a keyblade wielder anymore, or if he wanted to start all over.

"Kairi?", Sora snapped Kairi out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Can we really go back to being 'normal'?", the boy turned his chair to look at his friend, a sad expression spreading on his face. Kairi had no idea her spiky haired friend was so distressed, but he must have been hiding his feeling under his smile.

Kairi comforted her friend, "We've all been through a lot. Our parents understand and no one expects us to snap back completely to how things were. Sora, if you're feeling upset you should talk to me or Riku. Nobody knows better than us what we had to do and we'll always be there for each other." She ended with assurance and Sora gave off that familiar smile.

"You're right. I guess I was getting worried for nothing, huh?"

"It's not nothing. Just let us know when you're feeling down. You would want to comfort us too, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Always!", he stated like a child trying to prove a point. Kairi chuckled seeing Sora's attitude bounce back to his joyful self.

The red head held out her hand, "Come on, why don't we go down to island before it gets too dark."

"Sure, but I want to do something first.", Kairi looked puzzled, then shocked when Sora grabbed her hand to pull her close and hold her. The boy wrapped his arms around the girls waist and pressed his head against her abdomen.

"Sora!?", Kairi became flustered and was unsure how to handle this sudden burst of affection from the other. Not that the closeness bothered her but it was not seen coming. The red head could feel strong arms around her and hands gripping the back of her uniform shirt tightly. The Princess looked down at the hero and saw how tense he looked.

"Sora?"

The spiky haired boys grip grew tighter as he spoke, "The last time I hugged you this close was years ago. I don't get to do it enough." Sora looked like he _needed_ Kairi close with how tight he held onto the fabric of the girl's shirt. "Promise me when I let go this time you won't leave."

Kairi placed her hands on the boy's shoulders in a reassuring manner, "I promise."


End file.
